Funds are requested for a small animal 2 Tesla imaging and spectroscopy nuclear magnetic resonance system for observation of in vivo proton, phosphorus, and fluorine nuclei. Availability of this instrument will have a significant and favorable impact on the research programs of NIH and other governmental grant holders at the University of North Carolina School of Medicine in (1) studies involved in the in vivo characterization of the malignant potential of cancerous lesions, (2) development of in vivo NMR probes for the elucidation of hypoxic tumor fractions, (3) development of 3-dimensional magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging of fluorine-19 and phosphorus-31, (4) protection of the lung from oxidant injury, (4) studies involved in elucidation of the paraphysiological mechanisms of organ transplant rejection and esophageal injury due to hydrogen ions, and (5) development of non-invasive methods to examine injury to bronchial airways due to oxidants. Application of the requested instrumentation include its use in examining in vivo changes in high energy phosphate compounds under various conditions (tumor growth, ischemia, etc.), development of techniques to identify changes in pathological processes by means of nuclear magnetic resonance relaxation time data, and development of fluorine-19 spectroscopic and imaging NMR techniques to study and identify particular pathological processes.